machentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Pally
'Pally (Buttayhss, or Pally the Mally) '''Is one of the members of the fabled Team Dash. At the time of Urealms he wasn't much of a direct influence on the community until Danny's site Geek². He was given the title of Niggerfaggot during the Red Moon era, a dark time in the forums history. Redmoon Drama Denial of Service Attack Just before the Red Moon Pally had claimed he had been DDoS'ing Danny's server. No evidence of him having committed this attack has been found. Most people take it as a joke, but there are some that think he had performed the attack, claiming "There is no proof he didn't do it." and that his confession is evidence enough. Buttahyss A joke account made by Pally which was later banned. Pally's First Ban These are the following reasons for Pally's ban stated by Danny, a key moment in the Red Moon. Pally is banned. First strike: (+ 1 day) Creating fake accounts and posting nonesense Second strike: (+2 days) Doing the exact oposite of what a moderator asked him to do (even if the decision was misguided or wrong); just to provoke a reaction. Thrid strike: (+4 days) Harrasing a member of the community on skype, and then moving it to the forums,in the attempt to make it appear as if that member had driven away a new member (upsetting that person) Fourth strike: (+7 days) Creating a new account to bypass a ban to make a comment. Fifth strike: (+2 days) Taking credit for a DDoS, when we have no idea who is responsible; it is reasonable to assume it was either Pally, as he said it was him, or some unknown 3rd party. Reguardless, considering the circumstances it was in poor taste. Sixth stirke: (+8 days) Going out of his way to provoke me, when everyone knew to leave me alone. That's it. I don't need any more reasons then that. I could have given him 8 days for #3 alone, but because I'm reasonable I didn't. If he'd just gone away for the week of his ban, and came back; he'd be left alone and on a fresh start; the same as what happened to Loli. Instead, he consitantly caused me, the moderators and various people in the community problems, and as such; he isn't coming back unless somebody can give me a really fucking good reason why I should give somebody who has caused so many problems in such a short amount of time another chance. For clarity; First strike was for posting with his newly created smurf account Buttahyss, second was for comparing Danny to Robert Moran, third was calling MK names in a skype call. ''Orginal text saved by Ibix. c: Violation of Privacy Ban Orignal ban announcement: Who: Pally Offending post: Link Length: 30 days Why: He posted Danny/Bryaughs's home IP address in a thread, it was an old IP from 6 months ago. Which is a huge breach of privacy. It is creepy on several levels: 1> why would he collect it? 2> how did he collect it? (my guess; skype can be used to get IP addresses) 3> that information could have been used to find our home address, which is now different as we have moved house, but it is really, really weird. 4> after he had it, what made him to keep it for 6 months, and then post it in a thread? If I've been too heavy handed feel free to let me know, but I think this is creepy enough to warrant a ban. This ban was however, appealed 10 hours after action was taken. Salsy and Ibix posted evidence that the IP was in-fact made public by a tracking website, which is likely where Pally got the information. Danny later edited in strikes to his posts and added: Ban reversed - a poorly informed website was to blame. To date this is Pally's shortest ban. Category:Forumers